The Kokubourou Draws Near
The Kokubourou Draws Near (迫り来る黒芒楼, Semarikuru Kokubōrō) is the 35th episode of the Kekkaishi anime adapted by Sunrise. Summary Yoshimori is alarmed when he spots Gen talking to Kaguro in a damaged human skin disguise. Yoshimori calls out to Gen, causing him to immediately unleash his claws and attack Kaguro, who easily dodges and escapes. Yoshimori runs up and asks whom Gen was talking to, but still caught up in the moment, Gen lashes out at him, ripping apart Yoshimori's uniform but not actually harming him. They both stare at each other in shock, and when Yoshimori reaches out, Gen runs away. Tokiko Yukimura says goodbye to her family as she prepares to search for a path to Kokuboro's dimension. She's worried because all of the Shikigami she previously sent were destroyed. Tokine is worried that she's going by herself, but Tokiko promises to contact her once she learns more. Tokiko leaves a Shikigami clone of herself behind to help around the house and provide protection for Shizue while Tokine is on duty. Tokine wonders if Gen is okay, and after seeing her grandmother off, rushes to school. Kokuboro is fully aware of Tokiko's movements, and Gagin suggests attacking Karasumori right away. Hekian assumes that Tokiko is searching for the entrance to their dimension. Gagin notices Koshu's absence, and Shion explains that he's doing castle maintenance, which is an increasing problem with Princess's declining health. Byaku declines to prepare a small army to deal with Tokiko, and remains confident as ever. Shigemori has a phone conversation with Masamori, stating that Kokuboro is making preparations to attack. Masamori assures him that the Night Troop is doing the same, but also has confidence in Yoshimori. At school, Yurina wonders why Yoshimori isn't wearing his uniform and seems so distracted. On the school roof, Gen replays the confrontation with Yoshimori in his mind. Suddenly, the egg speaks to him, saying that humans only pretend to accept him, and that it is the only one who truly understands him. Gen tries to smash the egg, but can't bring himself to do it as the words sink in. Tokine and Yoshimori meet between classes to discuss Gen, who hasn't been in school that day. Yoshimori tells her about Gen speaking with Kaguro, and Tokine tells him about Tokiko leaving. Tokine is most concerned with finding Gen. Gen bumps into a stranger on the street, and scares him away with a glare. The egg tells him that Yoshimori saw him talking with Kaguro and already suspects him to be a traitor. Gen yells at it, but the egg asks him which side he's on, and Gen can't offer a straight answer. In Kokuboro, Byaku tells Kaguro that the egg contained a minion that would take its owner shape and whisper sweet words in their ear. When it hatches, the minion will be loyal to Byaku. Kaguro suggests that one of Byaku's worms might have worked better, but Byaku says that would require time and effort. Kaguro responds that unless Gen has a massive weakness, Byaku's plan will fail, just like it did with him. Byaku says that he only needs Gen confused, since Karasumori's defenses depend entirely on the teamwork of Gen, Yoshimori, and Tokine. Kaguro points out that the Night Troop might get involved, but Byaku has already taken measures against them. Ichirou Ougi orders Masamori to handle an Ayakashi that's possessed the entire population of a far-off village. Masamori says that Karasumori is his main priority. Ichirou says that this is a chance for Masamori to win his trust, and that the commander himself wanted Masamori to take care of this mission. Masamori accepts the mission, but realizes it will take considerable time, not only to reach the location, but to complete the task correctly. Atora Hanashima calls Gen to tell him that most of the Night Troop has been assigned to Masamori's big mission, so they won't be able to offer support in Karasumori right away. She says that Masamori will try to finish it quickly, so he can head the defenses in Karasumori. Gen quickly loses interest and hangs up, only to be approached by Yoshimori, who demands that Gen give him a new uniform. Gen says that he wishes his powers were more like Yoshimori's and walks away. Aihi completes her most recent task for Byaku (a mobile life support unit that will allow Princess to be moved), and is approached by Kaguro as she leaves. He offers to help her get out of the castle, but Aihi ignores him. At the Sumimura home, Shuji asks about Gen, and Yoshimori says they aren't speaking. Shuji points out that Yoshimori and Tokine need Gen. Tokine is worried about her grandmother being gone. As she prepares to go to Karasumori Academy that night, her sandal strap breaks. Tokiko's clone says that has long been a bad omen. As Kokuboro's army prepares to depart, Byaku checks on Princess, who eagerly hugs him, excited that they're going to Karasumori. She says it's been centuries since she last left the castle, and reminds him of the first time they met. Byaku, Princess, Shion, Gagin, and Kaguro also depart with the army, while Hekian, Aihi, and Koshu remain behind. At Karasumori that night, Yoshimori wants to know what Gen is thinking, but Madarao is just satisfied that Gen showed up at all. Gen's egg is close to hatching when he gets a phone call from Masamori. Masamori says he will depend on Gen to take care of things at Karasumori. Gen's egg suggests that Gen was sent to Karasumori so Masamori wouldn't have to deal with him. Gen runs after Yoshimori spots him, but Yoshimori chases him. Yoshimori yells at Gen to let go of whatever's bothering him. Gen's egg says that Yoshimori isn't his real friend, and that he'd abandon Gen if Gen fully transformed, but Kokuboro would accept him, even if he were a monster. Gen is clearly conflicted as Kokuboro's army arrives in a huge, dark cloud above Karasumori. Shion drops spider goons on the Sumimura and Yukimura homes. Differences from Manga Navigation Category:Episodes